


Coffee Run

by fundamental_romantic (ccx_15)



Category: Queen B (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccx_15/pseuds/fundamental_romantic
Summary: Chloe and Veronica fight over Queen B Mc (Lexa)
Relationships: Chloe St. James & Main Character (Queen B), Veronica Lombardi & Main Character (Queen B)
Kudos: 3





	Coffee Run

Lexa shut her textbook with a groan. “I’m declaring a study break. Finals suuuck.”

Zoey looks up to crack her neck in three different places. Her answering snort is encouraging enough to prompt Lexa to grab her coat.

“Coffee run. What do you want? I’ll buy.”

“Yes!” Zoey stretches her limbs out onto the couch, knocking most of the books onto the floor. “I’ll have my usual. Ooh and scones! Definitely scones.”

“Blueberry?”

She falls back onto the pillows. “You know me so well! That’s why you’re my best friend!”

“Love ya!” Lexa called back as she shut the door.

~~~~~

Wrapping herself in a mountain of blankets, Zoey gets comfy in the cushions, and begins to catch up on the latest posts from _The T_. Not a moment later, the sound of someone knocking has her shuffling like a zombie to answer the door.

Zoey opens the door and Veronica hurriedly steps inside. “Man, it’s cold out there,” Veronica says, stomping the snow off her boots.

“Please, do come in,” Zoey says with an eye roll.

Veronica, too busy patting her coat to notice, begins heading over to Lexa’s room.

“Why are you here? And where are you going?”

“Just dropping off an assignment for Lexa.” Veronica doesn’t turn while answering, so Zoey doesn’t see the mischievous glint in her eye.

“But, you don’t know where Lexa’s room is…?” Zoey sighs as Veronica disappears out of sight down the hall. She goes back to the couch. Let Lexa deal with all of _that_.

*Knock Knock*

“Ughhhhhh,” Zoey groans. She practically rolls off the couch and onto the floor this time.

“What do you want?”

She opens the door to find Chloe waiting. Well, she thinks it’s Chloe hidden beneath the giant scarf and puffy jacket.

She’s clutching a notebook as if that could ward off the cold. “Is Lexa here?” She stands on her tiptoes to peer around Zoey and into the room behind her.

“No.”

“Will she be back soon?”

Zoey hesitates, gnawing on her upper lip. First Veronica, now Chloe. If Poppy shows up, Hell might as well just freeze over. “Yeah, just a coffee run.”

“Great,” Chloe says, perking up. She steps inside and makes a beeline for Lexa’s room. “We have a group project to work on.”

“Wha-?” Zoey starts, still in the doorway. “Ugh, whatever.” She trudges back to the couch and flops down, face first. This school is seriously messing with her head.

~~~~~

Chloe juggles between rummaging through her backpack and opening Lexa’s door as she mumbles under her breath. The door creaks open and she steps into darkness. As she reaches for a light switch, a seductive voice calls out.

“Hey stranger.”

“Gah!” Chloe shouts and a soft thud signals a bouquet of wild flowers hitting the floor. She grabs her chest, heart hammering in shock. “Veronica!?” It takes her eyes a moment to adjust to the light. After she quits blinking, she notices Veronica…on Lexa’s bed…in very minimal clothing.

“Chloe! What in the hells are you doing here?” Veronica quickly pulls a blanket over herself, more out of shock than embarrassment.

“Me? What are you doing here? Why are you half naked!?” Chloe steps further into the room and closes the door.

Veronica sits up and smirks. “Well if you must know, I’m here to ask Lexa out. I even have a little ‘assignment’ for her.” She wags her brows and pushes aside the blanket to show off the purple and black lingerie. “Nice, huh?”

Chloe scrunches up her brows. “You can’t do that.”

Veronica gives her an odd look. “Why not?”

Chloe stands up taller. “Because I’m here to ask Lexa out on a date. I brought her chocolates,” she says as she pulls them out of her bag, “and flowers.” Her voice falters at the end. The flowers that were now on the ground, courtesy of Veronica.

“Oh please,” Veronica says as she leans against the headboard. “You make fun of her every chance you get while you follow Poppy around like a little lapdog. And come on! Those flowers, really? Did you pick them yourself? What are you, like five?”

Chloe put the chocolates on the desk by the door and faced Veronica. “What makes you think Lexa will pick you?” she countered. “Some last season lingerie off the sale rack? It’s not even your color!”

Veronica gasped. “You take that back!” She got onto her knees and crawled to the edge of the bed. Chloe got right into her face.

“Make me! I Want That Date!”

“Raahhhhh!” Veronica leapt off the bed and tackled Chloe. They landed in a jumbled mess as they rolled around, pulling and shoving, trying to gain the upper hand. Both girls were covered in flower petals and mashed stems.

Veronica eventually pinned Chloe on the shoulders. “See, I always end up on top.” She smirked. “That’s why Lexa will choose me.”

Chloe tried to flip Veronica, but her height put her at a disadvantage. She had to think of something quick before Lexa came back. “Since when are you even interested in Lexa?” Chloe got Veronica talking. Hopefully this was enough of a distraction for…

“Aha!” While Veronica answered, Chloe reached into what little straps the lingerie had and grabbed her phone.

“Hey! Give that back!” Chloe began waving it just out of reach. Veronica was powerless to grab it unless she wanted to free Chloe from her pinned position. So, they were back to their shouting match.

While they were “fighting,” the girls were oblivious to the sound of the door opening to reveal Zoey and Lexa.

“See. I told you something was up. Although I had no idea your group project involved a fight club and a naked cult. And satanic flower offerings?” Zoey didn’t know if she wanted to laugh or hide.

Lexa stood in the doorway, eyes wide, unblinking. “Well, I guess we could always study at the library.”

“Sounds good. I’ll grab my coat.” Zoey nodded and walked out.

Lexa made to follow her, but noticed a box on the side table. “Ooh! Chocolates, my fav! I bet we could use this at the next study break.” She placed them in her bag and followed Zoey out, shutting the door behind her.


End file.
